Akira
https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png https://i.gyazo.com/f88f2fe248d82ac2ce618b333ae66438.png Full name: Akira Pronunciation: Ah - Key - Ra Nickname(s) or Alias: Bastard Child, Weakling, Calamity Occupation: Mercenary Gender: Male Species: Hanyo Age: Unknown (looks 23) City or town of birth: A Village outside the East Quadrant Currently lives: Nowhere Languages spoken: Japanese, English, Ga'lic Native language: Japanese Relationship Status: Single https://i.gyazo.com/83fb73d283ea659010215d5d155fc729.png Height: 6'0 Weight: 198 Figure/build: Small Frame But has a large amount of muscle Hair color: Black Hairstyle: Long hair which is swept slightly to the left and only extends to the mid of his neck in the back. Facial Hairstyle: None Eye color: Silver Skin/fur/etc color: Tan Tattoos: Piercings: Scars/distinguishing marks: None Preferred style of clothing: Perfers to be shirtless and some times likes to be bare footed other than that he really don't care what he wears Frequently worn jewellery/accessories: His Blade 9ec14454919ab65a288229a846f030fd.jpg 27147b325187979ed0e09dbc4992aba1.jpg 03886f6a01d7acb62f146d1f179f6b81.jpg 6f42465981ce6de6f874450d2f772ced.jpg 856bcb0a95a367dac82d93bc9f1ef449.jpg 2e46e319d83736dc7662770258c84408.jpg 358b0cc888f9067fe89a35f8d9ecdec98871db4d_hq.gif 838e1be059badd7324e55ab589d0f5d9.jpg 03e1412de2df2e15ef066c77cdad951a.jpg 3bb027396df07fa22dcf08dafd4a5509169794d5_hq.gif https://i.gyazo.com/421dec2b25966c435b3f02e77068b447.png Personality: Contary to the impressions, his hotheaded and belligerent exterior might create. He is an intelligent and a somewhat honorable man. He has very little interest in power, rather taking over the world or becoming a king, shit like that simply doesn't interest him. Akira also dislikes any violence against women however is not exactly against it if he deems it justifiable. Though generally kind, Akira will respond to any aggression directed towards him with even greater aggression and because of that basic instinct of his, people sometimes describe him with similarities to a wild aimal. Akira is naturely aggressive and fercious, and when you add that along with the fact he's half demon people are almost instantly afraid of him, he's really a nice guy but of course nobody would ever know that cause almost every humaneventually tries to kill him and the demons do them same so you can't blame the guy if he's an Jackass sometimes. Positive Traits: Kind, Goofy, empathic, slow to anger, Powerful Voice, Can be gentle. Negative Traits: Agressive, Arrogant, Jackass, impulsive, unpredicable, wild https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png https://i.gyazo.com/e53cb8082adb15c454a6549ae31d59c6.png Passive or Aggressive attitude?: Agressive as Fuck Fighting skills/techniques: Special skills/magical powers/etc: Weapon of choice (if any): Weaknesses in combat: Strengths in combat: https://i.gyazo.com/c98556ff7015e432cf0ed80506a6c257.png Parents' names: Parents' Status: Mother(DEAD) Father(Unknown) Siblings: Unknown Important Relatives: Unknown Partner/Spouse: None Children: None Pets: None Enemies: Demons and Humans https://i.gyazo.com/24120f581638d6bd2b0f3bd8778db112.png Loki: Kill them all though gather all the Women The sounds of laughter filled the darkening night and as the sunlight began to fade and the darkness rose, So did the demons who lurked about. A small village just outside the eastern quadrant had been fighting off demons for months now with no help from the city and with little men and untrained soldiers it was only a matter of time before they were overrun and they knew it. So after the 12th week they planned to up and leave the village completely and relocate themselves however the plan had come to late, the demons fall upon the village like a plague numbering in the thousands compare to the few hundred that had inhabited the village at the time. In a mere matter of minutes the demons had slaughtered everyone in sight except for the woman as commanded it. All of them were shoved to their knees. The demons had lined them up in a perfect line and Loki their leader walked across the line eying each of the women he passed and every so often he’d stop and point at a woman and they’d be dragged off behind him, tied and carried off, those who were left kneeling well their fates could be considered even worst than death in their eye’s as Loki turned and walked away leaving them to his demonic legion and disappeared into the night is when the screaming really began. Some of the woman were lucky enough to be torn apart as the demons began to eat them alive, some simply sinking their teeth into them and ripping their flesh from bone, while other preferred a much slower and tactful way to eat and simply removed a limb from them and stripped it of all its flesh before working on the next limb, Some even played games with them, the most common was games they played was called “Shak’e hu’ man” this was usually done by the ogre like demons and literally they’d shake them death and whoever victim died first was the winner. That night, underneath a darkened night sky, is the night a boy who will be known as Akira was conceived. The woman Loki didn’t kill were taken back to a large castle on top a mountain peak which loomed over the area like dark omen. The women once inside was stripped of their clothing and belongings. The women was then passed amongst the various demons within the castle, the demons ravaged these women until day break. Most of the women’s minds seem to shut down after the sixth hours and they become lifeless dolls, though their were the unlucky few who retained their sanity and was used over and over by those who resided inside. The three who retained their sanity had plotted a way to escape though their chance came sooner than they expected as Demons led by another had stormed the castle and in the confusion and chaos they made a run for it two of the women had succeeded in their escape however, the third woman could not move as fast as she now carried within her a child of one of those putrid demons who raped her endlessly. As she made her escape she had come across the demon who led the opposing force and instantly she begged him not to kill her, though it had been unnecessary as he walked past her as if she wasn’t even there, not even bothering to glance in her direction and with that she ran on and eventually she had stumbled upon another village who helped nurse her back to health and its was then that the villagers had discovered that the woman was with child. The woman upon hearing the news vomited uncontrollably and after the sickness had past enough she ran inside one of the homes grabbing a knife and jammed it into her stomach hard as she could all while bracing herself for the pain, though none came and when she looked down the blade had never even touched her skin as a purple aura surround her stomach area. The villager originally thought that the demons had cursed her when they ravaged her however the village elder then explained to her that it was not the doing of the demons, it was the very child inside her that produced that sickening aura and told her that the only way that child is coming out of her is through birth. Countless times the woman attempted to kill herself though each time the fetus prevented her. On the fourth month the woman began to become paranoid and the child within her grew restless the villager saw this as a bad omen and in the middle of the night sought out to end the woman’s life, but little did they know what they saw as a bad omen was more of a warning. As the night grew cold the villager drug hr from her home on this day unlike before when she was faced with harm the fetus didn’t protect her and the woman was tied down onto a table her arms and legs outstretched and the village men held blades, the woman face went wild with fear and she began screaming struggling to free herself the men laughed and told her to relax she wanted the thing out so they were going to remove it for you. They had originally only planned to kill the child inside her though before anyone had notice one of the men had plunged himself inside of the woman and began thrusting in her like a wild beast, the other villagers had stood there in shock at first and one of the men asked the man what he was thinking to which he replied. “Whats the problem I don’t want the whore of demons running around and if we’re going to kill her why not have some fun with her not like she’s going to be able to tell anyone” the men all whispered among themselves and some disagreed and others joined in, the woman once again finding herself the object of someone/things lust. Though this time not be demons but by her own kind even the humans betrayed her. She had lost track of how long it had been since they started ravishing her though she could see that daybreak was upon the horizon. The man in between her legs then felt her walls clamp down on him like vices and he shouted in pain the woman then sat upright, the ropes around her arms ripped apart. The demonic aura that had protected her always returned and returned in a frenzy as the aura lashed out ferociously at everything around her, and those stuck by it paid with their lives as the aura burn them to death from the inside out. Soon there had been nothing left of her wood beat killers but ash floating in the air the woman had been saved only to be killed by the very thing they saved her. The aura had also affected the woman horribly scorching her internal organs. On the eighth month the woman had finally submitted to her wounds though not before giving birth to the child who came into the World as "Akira" The village elder at the time Had taken the boy and rised Akira himself with the help of a few women who did not see the boy as a curse least not completely. With his mother dead a woman by the Name of Ageis, She was a middle aged woman somewhere in her late twenties early thirties. She had lost her child and husband due to and Illness that plagued the village long ago, so she found some type of comfort in taking care of the boy and it was her who named him after her lose son. At the Age of three years old Akira had already begun to show sighs that his was different. He was far stronger than what he should have been and he was his rage knew no bounds, however he was still only three years old and easy sudued by Ageis. Most of the villagers made sure to steer clear of him and made sure not to allow their children to play with him and by the time he was twelve years old he had two friend who was willing to talk to him and play with him and that Was the now 62 year old Ageis and himself. Akira would always run home crying because no one would play with him and Ageis would hug him and tell him " Be Strong Little Akira you are Kind , smart, and a funny kid and those who can not see that in you are fools but do not blame them to much demons have done much to people and they fear you because you are a human but you are also a demon, I know its had but you will find people who will accept you just as I and The Elder had. so be strong little one" She would tell him this over and over. Though He never found this to be true and by the time he was 13 years of ages she began telling him that she was the only one who would love him and that year she kept him locked up in the house with her and forbid him from leaving the house while she was out because she did not want him to be in danger.. or so she said. Though he was just a boy he could sense that something was off about her recently and though he never wanted to leave her side he found himself oddly enough afriad to be near her and she'd tell him he'd have nothing to fear because soon they'd be able to be together forever and though her words filled him with joy her face filled him with fear it wasn't the loving face he was used to be the face of a mad woman drunk with desire, though he knew not of such things. A few months had past since she told him he could not leave the house and each day she bagan to come home later and later with odd items and food. He was young so he was still naive but even he could tell what she was bringing back to eat wasn't normal and most of it still swirmed in her hands when she bit into it and it partly made him stomach turn but not to bad. One night underneath, Akira had began to toss and turn in his bed. He felt funny he felt weak as if someone drained all the strenght he had and it was at that moment that Ageis rose from her bed to his aid and told him it was the result of the villagers poisoning him and she grabbed his hand and lead him from the house. Tonight oddly enough she was acting more like the loing Ageis he knew before. Akira had asked where they was going and she told him to a secret spot where the poison could be removed before he died. The two walked slowly hand and hand down a trail which began to smell of death and decay the fdurther in they got and soon they reached a spot on top a hillside, the ground her been tainted red with blood and body parts of all kid laid scattwered over the ground human and non human alike. Akira was then directed to stand in the middle of the carnage and she pulled out a knife and Akira jumped away though she told him that he must be brave for this is the only way to save him and relectantly he held out his hand and she jabbed the blade directly into his chest and Instantly he dropped face forward onto the ground like a log. Ageis: Yes Yes Yes this is what i have been waiting for now AKIRA let you demonic heritage come forth And almost on command His body became engulfed in a purple aura he he rose to his knees, the knife still embedded in his chest He then cried out into the darkness, the whites of his eyes went black and his iris's turned gold. Ageis: Yes Akira Become a Demon completely so that I may devour you and Gain my youth forever more. The child looked down at his chest and ripped the knife from within it blood gushed from the wound and slattered all over the woman who began licking it off her very body before pulling out a mirror from her waist and turned it towards herself. The womans face had began to turn younger much younger. No longer the face of a woman in her sixties, but one of a woman in her mid thirties her body turning from that of a frail old woman to that of a slender healthy adult woman, she no longer had a hunch in her back and she was much taller. 96749b614cbcb25f3a1fda38aa0f970d00af75c0_hq.jpg eccbe7f709aa4222c9bf866a87b5571f.jpg Ageis: Oh the countless demons I've eaten over the years to keep myself pretty, but you the child of Loki I nursed and from just this much its already working even with your diluted blood, you shall make it so I never have to feed for the next hundred years Hehehe now once you've become a full demon I can make you mine Akira With each passing moment more and More of Akira's human side began to die and his demonic heritage began to take over and just when it looked as if he'd transform completely he suddenly stopped, much to Ageis surprise. Village Elder: Shu Rok Ke Niette KOU! Ageis whipped around to see the villager elder performing some sort of spell or ritual of his own, whatever it was that he did Stopped Akira's transformation who passed out only seconds later. Ageis as one would expect was pissed however she was not surprised to see him show up. The village Elder then slowly made his way forward using his staff as a krutch while he moved. He didn't say a word to Ageis as he walking by her and over to Akira crouching down and holding the boy in his arm while wiping the blood from his face with his hand. Ageis: So You Planning on telling me why you interferred Elder: ....... Ageis..when we met you went by a different name if i Recall it was the Crimson Witch. Ageis: Huh the hell does that how to do with anything you old geezer Elder: Even though i knew of you, I allowed you to stay here and pratice this horrible ritual of yours under the agreement that you where never to harm a member of the village, have you forgetten that. Ageis: ..Ha are you trying to say that boy is a part of the village get real you ol fool did you forget who raised that boy until now, those people down there could careless if this boy died infact they'd probably cheer I've seen this child shed more tears than anyone I've ever come across if anything If he were to died here it'd be a act of mercy, you know as well as I the struggles he's going to face. Elder: This boy is just as much apart of this village as you are Ageis, and all your talk of his death you never had any intentions on killing the child otherwise you would have been killed him off and your setup here is slightly different Ageis: looks like I've been found out, well i Was going to kill him at first but then i thought it'd be a waste, so i was just going to take him with me, No point in leaving him here. Elder: I See so you've grown attached to the Child who would have thought however i can not allow you to take this child if he goes with you he is sure to bring calamity pon this world just as his father once did, I will look after the child myself from here on out and it is time for you to move on again. Ageis: Or I could just kill you now and take the child from you Elder: HA I may benold now witch but I can assure you i didn't just sit around and wait to die my body may be fragile but my spirit is strong as ever Ageis let out a sigh before folding her arms over her chest turning her back to him and began to walk forward and disappeared into the dark of night amd it was from that day on that the elder raised him though only till Akira was was 15 years old, the elder finally after a long life he passed away, and once the next village elder was decided he told Akira that he should leave this village as there was nothing left for him here, and he was right after losing both Ageis and the elder, Akira for the first time truely knew what it meant to be completely and utterly alone. The next day Akira left the village setting off to forge himself a new life from scratch, with a blade on his back and two spears at his side he disappeared into the forest where he nearly died and began a demon so long ago..... The rest of the story no one truely knows but him but just maybe one day he'll tell us what happened in those years to be continued.... ( In this section, please give a brief summary of your character's origins. A minimum of 1-2 paragraphs, please be descriptive. ) https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png Category:Gen 1